


Floral occupancy

by UTanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey - Freeform, Gen, Mind Control, Possession, Slime, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UTanon/pseuds/UTanon
Summary: A glob of sentient slime decides it wants a body for it own, a certain flower will do nicely
Relationships: Flowey (Undertale)/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Floral occupancy

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty short fic I had in mind for a long while finally got around to polishing up a bit, sorry if it's a little rough or if the wording is out of place, I hope you enjoy it!

A sentient goo from deep in the underground wanted to finally call a place of itself home, nowhere to go it stumbled across a human one day who was freeing the underground after the barrier was finally destroyed, they happily welcomed the flubbery substance into their home for a short time being until it decided what it wanted where to go  
some days went by as the sentient slime grew comfortable with their new home, all the things they could want the comfy and welcoming house guest, only one problem emerged it wanted more. A nice home was one thing but having a body it could control would be something even better.  
It had thought about taking over the human but decided against it seeing as it would rather be taken care of rather than having the responsibilities being human would require, So it's attention turned to another creature the human was taking care of. A small sassy flower with pristine yellow petals and the ability to use his vines if need be  
This was the perfect candidate for the slimes desires... But how could it take over a being like that without drawing too much attention....  
an Idea popped into its wiggly neurons, wait until the human is out and then proceed with taking over the flower who the slime also noticed it had an apprehension for falling asleep when beams of sunshine laid upon him from the nearby windows.  
Tomorrow will be the day it's plans go into fruition..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day,  
it was a little past noon the human was out doing their daily outdoor chores and sure enough they left the windows open so that flower could get some nice sunshine. Noticing this the slime searched for the being they called flowey, the human loved moving him for window to window thats not to say he moved on his own, the sneaky devil  
the smile finally found the flower in a semi relaxed state enjoying the sunshine and the subtle breeze. The slime wriggled it's way over to the unaware flower, getting closer inch by inch, despite being borderline gelatinous it was rather flexible with no issues climbing things  
as quietly as it could the creature wriggled it's way up the table where the flower was perched. Time to act before it noticed him, with a sudden bolt the slime latched onto the flower encasing his lower stem in the sticky substance, flowey snapped out of his stupor as the slime had it's way with him still somewhat tried the flower sluggishly tried to use his vines to pull off the goop but to no avail. This causing the flower to panic it tried to scream for help only for the remaining slime to force its way into his mouth, the flower tired to stop it's advances by trying to stop the slime with his tongue and to spit it out only to  
be overpowered by the influx of slime, little by little it slithered down his gullet going deeper and deeper. The flowers gaze widened as he could feel feel the intruder implant itself deep into his roots, squirming and trying to get anyones attention before.. one final gulp  
as the goo in its entirety was now deep inside the flower. Flowey seeming to be at a solid standstill, his eyes rolled back, closing and falling into unconsciousness.  
A good several seconds went by nothing seemed to happening on the outside, just appearing to be flowey sleeping as usual, but on the inside the slime was wreaking having in the flowers body, replacing and inserting itself into his cells taking over the flower a little at a time.  
flowey finally coming out of his unconscious state in a panic, looking around the room as his breathing increased... maybe it was a terrible dream... it had to be, he felt fine only right before having a sudden spasm attack, his body twitched and contorted as the goo inside fully took him over his body, all that was left was the flowers mind  
flowey looked down in horror as his vines were moving on their own, each stretching out a bit rubbing his soft fuzzy stem as the slime get a feel of it's new body.. in a panic flowey tried to shout before being stopped, no words came out.. He tried and tried again but this time there was a laugh...  
unbenounced to flowey the gooey creature had made its way into the cells of the his mind, taking almost full control of the flower. the slime speaking through flowey's voice, was mocking the flower telling him all sorts of things he's going to do with this new body of his, as the very last bit of goo cells started to implant itself into the very core of his mind, flowey tried to cry out one last time but was silenced yet again by more laughter. "there will be nothing left of you. your memories will be MINE! your feelings MINE! everything... will be mine FOREVER!", closing his eyes, the last lights of the original flower was snuffed out forever, a single tear fell as he opened his eyes anew. now in full total control, having flowey's memories.. His personality.. his body  
looking over and feeling his new home the slime couldn't help but let out a pleasurable moan at the feeling of taking over this creature's life forever and the fact. No one ever will be the wiser..

**Author's Note:**

> I Couldn't decide on a proper ending if i wanted the slime to lose it's own sense of mind after absorbing flowey's. So i'll leave it up to the reader to decide what happened after :P


End file.
